Happy Birthday Ichigo!
by Shadowsamatheexorcist
Summary: Its Ichigo's Birthday! What evils do his friends have in store for him? Some GrimmIchi..You know you like it ;D Rated M for Grimmjows potty mouth..
1. Chapter 1

I don't even know…XD

It was ichigo Kurosaki's Birthday today. His father woke him the usual way but with a "HAPPY BIIIRTHDAY IIICHIIGOOOO!" Ichigo dodged the kick and Isshin fell out of his bedroom window. "Ichigo help your father!", He yelled as he clung to the windowsill. Ichigo stomped on his fathers fingers. "Like hell I will!" Isshin fell down. "IICHIIIGOOO!"

Ichigo went into the kitchen. "Happy birthday ichi-nii!", Yelled Yuzu.

"I made an extra special breakfast for you today!" As she laid out the food, ichigo's eyes grew bigger and bigger. His jaw dropped. There was bacon and eggs, sunny side up, pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream, topped with chocolate dipped strawberries. With a side of a strawberry milkshake with banana slices on top. "Y-yuzu..you didn't have to.."

"Anything for my Ichi-Nii!" Karin dragged herself, sleepily into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Berry head..", She said then sat down and ate some of his bacon. Ichigo sighed at her, then started on his breakfast.

He walked to the park and sat down on a swing. He sat there for 5 minutes when BAM! Ichigo fell off his swing in shock. "SURPRISE!"

Ichigo looked up to see his fellow Shinigami. "what are you guys-"

"Did you think we'd forget your birthday Ichigo-san?", Said Urahara.

"Well you thought wrong!", Said Jinta. Renji smirked.

"Didn't think we'd actually show up did you?"

"I say, that shirt you wearing is quite ug-"

"Shut it Yumichika!", Said Ikkaku. Byakuya grunted to the left of Renji, revealing his presence. "I really didn't think YOU would show up", Said Ichigo. "..I had to..Because of certain..circumstances..", He glared at Yachiru and Kenpachi, who blinked innocently. Orihime and Rukia showed up. "Happy Birthday, Ichigo!", Said Rukia. "Happy Birthday Kurosaki-Kun!", Said Orihime. Ishida mumbled something distinctly. Chad said, "happy birthday"

"NOW HOW BOUT THAT PARTY?", Yelled Matsumoto. Kira shushed her.

"Were not supposed to tell!" Hanatarou covered for them.

"Ichigo we gotta be somewhere kaybye!", He motioned for the other people to follow and everybody disappeared. Ichigo blinked. That was weird.

Rukia was the only one that had staid. "Ichigo, I got your present!"

Ichigo looked around curiously. "Where?"

"Right here", She quickly kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her. She squealed and sped away after the others, yelling, " I CANT BELIEVE I DID THAT!" That was even weirder. "Hey King!"

"What?"

"Happy Birthday, I got yer present too! Been working on it all week!"

"What is it?"

Ichigom suddenly received a mental Image of Rukia in her underwear, blushing. "WHAT THE FU-"

Hichigo laughed insanely in his head. Ichigo stifled his nosebleed and went to the nearest wall and repeatedly banged his head against it.

Ichigo sat on the swings again, waiting for the others to come back.

Someone pushed him off the swing. "OI! Happy Fucking Birthday!"

Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow JeagerJaques sitting in midair.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I just wished you Happy Birthday! Jeez, if I had a nickel for every..", He trailed off.

"Why would you do that?" Grimmjow glared at him.

"Cuz you let me live Dumbass! Plus its fucking lonely in Hueco Mundo! There's nothing to do without that Aizen fucker ordering us around!"

"What about Gin?" Grimmjow snorted.

"He left awhile ago. Plus he was fucking creepy, I still have nightmares where he's about to rape me or something..", Grimmjow and Ichigo shuddered. "IIIIICHHHHHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!", Someone called from a nearby building. "Guess that's my party", Ichigo said.

"No way a party? Can I come?", Grimmjow pleaded.

"Fine but no attacking people"

"ALRIGHT!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow stared up at the Vizard's Warehouse.

"Oi, this is where you trained with those freaks right?", Grimmjow asked.

"Yeaahhh..? How would you know?" Grimmjow smirked.

"I have my ways…" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Lets just go in already!", Grimmjow said.

"Alright fine.."

HEY! Stick around for the next chapter! THE PARTAAY!


	2. Thebestdamngathering there ever was

Ichigo braced himself as he pushed open the warehouse doors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked around him. The Vizards had sure gone out of their way for him. There were black, white, and red colored streamers, the same went for the balloons that littered the ceiling. Ichigo's favorite junk food was spread across the table, Cheetos, Potato Chips, Skittles, and…"Chocolate!" , Yelled Ichigo. Everyone knew Ichigo worshipped chocolate.

In the middle was a red velvet chocolate cake, it was 2 feet high. (Well what do you expect with all those people?)

"WOOOOOOW…People must really like you, eh?" Everyone turned at the familiar voice and gasped. "Hey its that one Espada dude!", Shinji shouted. Grimmjow fumed, "That one Espada dude? My name is Grimmjow, The fucking Sexta Espada, You little-" Ichigo clamped a hand over his mouth. "What is that guy doing here?", Ishida said. The Shinigami and the Vizards looked wary, their hands hovering over their Zanpakutos. Ichigo laughed nervously. " 'S okay you guys, he's good now…I think", He said as Grimmjows muffled cursing continued. "How do we know this isn't a trick huh?", Renji said. Ichigo released Grimmjow. Grimmjow said, "Ill prove it eh! Back when I was "Bad" this is something I would have never have done in a million fucking years…we'll I would've if I wouldn't have gotten killed the first second after I did it.." Renji raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" Grimmjow smirked. "Bring me the Aizen bastard."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they had gotten permission from Yamamoto they handcuffed Aizen and brought him to a room blindfolded.

"What's going on?" Renji just pushed him into the room and shut the door. "Hello, Aizen-Sama" Aizen whipped his head around.

"Grimmjow? You survived? Are you going to get me out of here?"

Grimmjow cracked his knuckles menacingly. "In your dreams Aizen Shit…in your dreams.." THE BEATING THAT FOLLOWS IS TO BE CENSORED FOR BEING JUST TOO DAMN VIOLENT.

After Grimmjow exited the room looking smug while everyone stared at the unrecognizable heap that was once Aizen.

"Okay. I believe it.", Renji said. After everyone got back to the warehouse they had what Renji called, The-best-damn-awesome-fucking-gathering-of-people-Ichigo-actually-gives-a-shit-about ever. "I wanna fucking go to Chucky cheeses!", Matsumoto slurred drunkly followed By Kira and Shuhei in loincloths. Ishida was waving a lamp around at Orihime, yelling, "I parry you sir!" Urahara was sipping tea in a corner with Tessai. But judging by the pink blush on his cheeks, it wasn't really tea. Ukitake was holding Hinamori by the shoulder rambling, "…And that is how Toshiro lost his virginity!" Hinamori blushing furiously said, "And you got this information from where, Sir?" Ukitake suddenly looked really serious and said, "ssssshhhhh it's a seecreeet!" Hinamori looked creeped out and said, "okaaay…?"

Yumichika was laughing at an invisible friend he liked to call Tomas. He put his arm around "Tomas" and said, "Ooooh Tomas…you amuse me so" Ikkaku snorted and mumbled, "What a Queer…" Renji came up to Ichigo and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey guess what?" Ichigo said, "What?" Renji giggled and said, "Okay don't tell Ichigo though.." Ichigo raised an Eyebrow. Renji whispered, "Were going to Florida! Its part of his surprise so don't tell him.." Ichigo nodded. Renji stumbled away giggling, "ookaaay you promised…" Grimmjow, who was right behind him, snorted with laughter. "ah..I should've picked up NelTu also…that would've been funnier than this lot…She's funny when she's drunk.." Ichigo thought about Nel and how the last time he had seen her, she'd nearly crushed him to death with her…ahem…chestyness… Grimmjow rubbed his hands together.

"oooh Florida! I've always wanted to go there.." Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, should be fun…But..how are they paying for this?"

Somewhere in Narutoworld, Kakuzu was weeping over his stolen life savings….

Ahahahaha! I cracked up while writing this…

The lemon should be in the next few chapters or so…

See ya!


	3. THE BEST FUCKING DAY EVEERR!

Hey guys sorry i havent updated in so long im gonna make this chapter SUPER SPECTACULAR AWESOMENESS~Shadowsamatheexorcist

After the Party~~

THE AIRPLANE RIDE

"Renji get your damn feet off my chair"

"Get your chair off my feet!"

"A-are we very high? h-high placesss...BLURG!''

"HANATAROU! GROSS GET A BAGGIE!"

"Hey! Lay off him!"

"Hana-Chan are you alright?"

"...You all annoy me"

"Oh shut up,...pompous bastard..."

"Did you say something?"

"BITE ME BITCH"

"WHO WANTS TO GET DRUNK?"

"..."

"GREAT KIRA, SHUHEI COME."

"B-but.."

"NO WA-"

SLAM

"idiots..", Byakuya murmured.

"yes you are..", grumbled Grimmjow. Byakuya glared at him. Ichigo mentally facepalmed but since its mental it affected someone else physically. "OWW! Damn you!" Ichigo smirked,"hahaha..." Ishida shot him a weird look.

"Hana-Chans a little sick..", said Orihime as she rubbed Hanatarou's back soothingly. Rukia glared at Yumichika as he tried to wipe barf off his sweater.

"Renji GET. YOUR. FUCKING. FEET. OFF. MY. FUCKING. CHAIR",Hiyori glared menacingly. Renji glared back.

"Dumbass"

"Monkey Fucker"

Everyones heads whipped back and forth like they were watching a tennis match. Except Byakuya. He never cares.

"Bitch"

"whore"

"She-demon son of a mother fucking BITCH"

"MONKEY FUCKING GAY WHORE"

"The Doctor called, he wants his tits back. OH WAIT You don't have any WRONG NUMBER BITCH"

"ENGLAND WANTS HIS EYEBROWS BACK YOU GAY WHORE" ~oh Igirisu i am so sorry. im such a bitch~

Renji snapped. OH NO YOU DIDNT GURLFRIEND. GURL PLEEASE. no one AND i mean NO. ONE. made fun of his eyebrows.

Renji lunged for her throat. Ichigo caught Renji's face in his hand, and proceeded to squish it. HARD. ~i mean HARD bitches that mothafucker hurts like a BITCH~ "FUCK OFF RENJI. DO YOU WANT US TO GET KICKED OFF THE FUCKING PLANE?"

He shoved Renji back into his seat with much grumbling.

Grimmjow smirked. "Shinigami's got spunk..." ~ohohohon Griiimjowww wut are you thiinkinnng?~

"urrrgh...when do we get off?", Urahara mumbled, feeling quite sick himself. Tessai offered him some medicine with he declined. He'd had enough those other times...

"We get off in like, forty five minutes", Ichigo said, glancing at his watch. Shinji grumbled from the back.

"This Bitch better be worth it. I fucking _hate _planes.." Ichigo stared at him.

"What?"

"You walk in midair. All the time. UPSIDE DOWN"

"Your point?"

"nothing..nothing.." Everyone became extremely flipped the seat tray up and down repeatedly.

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwa-_ Rukia came over and ripped the tray from the seat and threw it across the room. She gave them all a look like: _You KNOW you wanted to do that._

No one said anything about it.

Renji suddenly came to a realization.

"Where the fuck is Ukitake and Kyoraku-Taichou?" Nobody really felt like answering that one lest they barf their guts up.

Grimmjow walked on the ceiling a little to amuse himself. But when Yachiru began swinging from his hair he decided to stop.

He sat upside down in his seat so his head touched the floor. Yumichika who was behind them, grimaced in disgust as Grimmjow's feet were level with his head.

"So. Fucking. bored."

"What do want me to do about it?"

"...Got an ipod?"

Ichigo pulled out his Ipod nano and pushed the headphones onto Grimmjow's head. ~Ichi's too awesome to use earbuds~

He pressed a button so it played a whole album of Rise Against.

"...thanks...Ichigo..." Ichigo did a double take. Did he just...?

"..You called me by my name...", murmured Ichigo, mildly amused. Grimmjow couldn't hear this though because he was now officially Jamming. ~thats right bitches~

ITS FLORIDA BITCHES~~~

"LAND!" Hanatarou practically dove off the plane.

"Finally"

"Were out thank god"

Thus it proves that this group in close proximity together, is not a good idea.

"Alright lets get to that hotel bitches!", Renji lead them to the nearest Orlando bus stop. Everyone piled their luggage onto Toshiro.

"Why the fuck do i have to carry it?" No one answered him. Poor Bastard.

And then Renji came to another brilliant realization.

"Why can't we just use our super ninja skills and like, sonido there?" HURR DURR RENJI.

Rukia replied," We cant just do that! were in our gigai! Plus, this is a total human like experiance, remember guys,we are Human!"

"WE ARE HUMAN!", The group shouted, earning some strange looks from nearby tourists.

THE HOTEL~~~

"Oh this is so nice!", Orihime exclaimed.

"Whoa"

"SHHHIT"

"DAAYUMMM"

"...elegant"

"AWESOME!"

"HOLY FUCK THIS IS COOL"

And it was cool. Urahara had managed to reserve rooms in the best Hotel in Orlando. There was a huge chandalier on the ceiling, lights twinkled from every corner, you could smell the delicious deserts and pastries coming from the dining area.

The employee's were dressed nice, polite, and DIDN'T smell like cigarette smoke for a change.

Grimmjow was the most excited of all. You didn't experiance something like this everyday in Hueco Mundo.

"What's that?"

"The bellhop"

"What's that?"

"The luggage cart", Ichigo said, laughing a little.

"What's that?"

"..um..the Bathrooms."

"ON TOWARDS THE ROOM BITCHESS!", Renji shouted, getting some dissaproving looks from old people.

the room was completely Awesome. There was a huge flat screen T.V decked out(Yes DECKED OUT BITCHES)with speakers on the wall with a Wii, X-box 360, Playstation 3 and twenty wireless game controllers. There were racks of every junk food you can imagine. There was a seperate room with a huge stereo system with tons of CDs and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

There were four touch screen laptops with desks and chairs. This place was SICK.

"This place is SICK!", Renji yelled.

"THE GIRLS CALL THAT ROOM!", Rukia yelled and she lead the girls into a seperate bedroom with their luggage.

"SWEET! LETS PLAY BLACK OPS" Renji went to start up the television. Sure he couldn't possibly figure it out on his own, Byakuya went to assist him. "I want the futon" Shinji flopped on the futon and grabbed a game controller.

"Me and Kyoraku want this bed!", Ukitake called happily as he and Kyoraku sat on said bed.

"Hey Guys we should order room service!", Ichigo yelled over the noise of gunfire as Shinji and Renji battled it out on screen.

"Yeah im fucking starving!", Grimmjow said.

"PIZZA!" Kensei yelled. (when the fuck did he get here?)

"PIZZAAA!" The guys yelled in unison.

"Alright what drinks?", Ichigo asked, "And NO alcohal!"

A few men groaned at this.

"!"

"Coke!"

"ORANGE SOOODA!"

"Okay we can get all off those", Ichigo said. He dialed the number and ordered their food.

As they waited they played video games,lounged on the couch, and told stories. Renji suddenly jumped up and yelled,"PILLOW FIIIIGHT!" The guys immediately grabbed their pillows and beat each other with them with the music cranked up.

The doorbell rang and Ichigo(Being the responsible dude that he is) ran to get it. He apologized to the room service guy for the noise but he just laughed and said, "You having some party dude! Somebody's Birthday?"

"Yeah Mine!" The guy laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Man!"

Ichigo had to admit, this was by far the COOLEST KICK ASS Birthday he'd ever had.

**OH MY GOOOOOD SUCH A LONG CHAPTER.**

**But i havent updated in so long you guys fucking deserve it :D**

**I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH!**

**REVIEW PLEEEASE! 3**


End file.
